Team Survival
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Anotah, an immortal living on the world of Cursare is bored, he uses an ancient artifact to summon beings from different worlds to fight on his destroyed homeworld for his amusement. Will these players survive this deadly game?
1. Start!

Team Survival  
Chapter 1: Start!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Anotah and the world of Cursare

It was a dull gray day, in the middle of a ruined city, a single figure sat on a block of cement, he was wearing a simple black shirt and cargo pants combo. His black hair was held back in a small ponytail and he was looking straight ahead. His skin was unusually pale, which made his completely black eyes stand out even more. He had on a black backpack with blood red ovals on the sides and in the center of the back.

He looked up at the sky and a grin spread across his face. "Seems it's time to start."

He leapt from the cement block to the ground below, falling approximately twenty feet. All around him stood the remains and rubble of a modern day city, whole buildings laid on their sides and others were missing pieces of them, a few streetlights still stood up over the roads, but some of them were now laying on the ground across the paths and the roads themselves were destroyed; chunks were missing and the lines long faded away.

The figure shouldered off the backpack and opened the lid. It seemed to begin to suck in air and some of the streetlights and pieces of rubble began to move toward the bag. The figure stepped back and waited, after about five minutes of the bag doing nothing but sucking in air it stopped. Releasing a small burst of air that sounded like a burp, the bag opened its flap all the way and released four figures that seemed to be the size of dolls as they came out of the bag, but grew to the size of grown men as they fell onto the broken street.

The figure moved the bag approximately ten feet away and sealed the flap. He walked over to the group of newcomers as they stood up and shook their heads.

The first of these newcomers was wearing a full suit of a black elastic material with green plates over his legs, arms, chest, and he had on a helmet with an orange visor. He looked up at the figure who grinned and crossed his arms.

"Where are we?" The man asked, his voice was deep, he was still bent over slightly, but was as tall as the black clad figure.

"You're on Cursare." The figure told them.

"Cursare?" The man asked again as he stood up at his full height, putting him a little under two feet taller than the first person.

"Yeah, a lonely and desolate planet that survived the extinction of its people and its civilization." The figure asked.

"Then who are you?" The armored man asked.

"The name is Anotah, I'm the referee and commemorator of this event."

"Event?"

"Yes." Anotah uncrossed his arms and began to pace in front of the armored man. "I get bored being immortal and the only survivor on this desolate rock of a planet. So I decided a long time ago I would hunt down a mysterious artifact and use its power for entertainment." Anotah had used his arms to indicate his words as he spoke, "So I got that bag over there, the mysterious artifact, and used it to summon you here."

"Why?" The man asked.

"Isn't it simple? For my entertainment Master Chief." Anotah told him.

"How do you know me?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. Now, I suggest you get to know your teammates. I've got to get the other teams here. I'll signal the start of the game with a blast." He said, aiming up with his finger before crouching to run off.

"One more thing: The rules for this event are simple, be the last to survive, after every day I'll add a new team into the fray. You're allowed to use anything you find or kill to your advantage."

And with that Anotah took off, grabbing his bag as he ran past he kicked off and seemed to fly away into the sky before disappearing amongst the rubble.

Chief turned around and saw the other three figures coming to. He approached them and they all looked at him with curiosity and hostility. They all stood there for a few minutes, quiet and waiting, when one of the strangers spoke up. He wore a skin tight suit of a gray, scale-like material with a set of white over-pieces on the shoulders, spine, ribs, and head. The helmet had a small red visor.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Master Chief Petty Officer, Spartan-117." Master Chief replied.

**Master Chief**

**Game: Halo**

**Specialty: Blowing things up, mix it up a little.**

"Marine Recon Force, Alcatraz." The man replied.

**Alcatraz**

**Game: Crysis 2**

**Specialty: Nearly dead, his suit provides tactical options and advisement.**

Chief looked from Alcatraz to another man standing in front of them, he was wearing a chest plate and pants with a large pair of combat boots. He had fair skin and wore a black-blue doo rag on his head.

"You?" Master Chief asked.

He looked at Chief like he was some kind of freak. "Marcus Fenix." He replied.

**Marcus Fenix**

**Game: Gears of War**

**Specialty: Shooting shit.**

The three of them turned to see the last of their group. It was a slim man wearing a full suit of black armor with a blue spinal piece. The helmet of the suit had three blue lines running across the face.

"Isaac Clark." He answered.

**Isaac Clark**

**Game: Dead Space**

**Specialty: Fighting Necromorphs, and going nuts, oh! he's also an engineer.**

Chief looked over his small squad and then explained what Anotah had told him.

"It seems if we want to get back to our homes we need to survive." Chief explained.

"No shit." Marcus told him in return.

Alcatraz stepped away from the group as a voice in his suit said; "Heat source detected."

"Guys." He said, leaning back slightly.

Chief turned toward Alcatraz and the rest of them looked over to see a large flare up in the sky.

"That must be Anotah's starting signal." Chief said as he bent slightly.

Alcatraz's suit zoomed in on a group of people approaching them. "Movement, detected."

"We've got a group of targets headed this way." Alcatraz said as he turned to run back to them, "What's the plan?"

Chief looked around.

Alcatraz's suit again activated and showed him a list of options, highlighting each and explaining its purpose. "Tactical options, available."

Alcatraz grabbed Chief's shoulder to get his attention, then indicated a set of targets. Chief nodded and he set the squad at a jogging pace. They made their way to a pile of rubble and waited. Alcatraz crouched down and seemed to disappear.

"What the hell?" Marcus whispered as they watched Alcatraz disappear.

The group of enemies arrived a moment later and looked around. They consisted of four average looking teenage men. The first was wearing a red vest and had a scar on his chest, his short black hair was covered by a straw hat, he had on a pair of sandals and blue jean shorts. His skin was fair and he had a scar under his left eye.

**Monkey D. Luffy**

**Anime: One Piece**

**Specialty: Rubber Body**

Another of the new group was a teenage boy with bright orange hair, he was wearing a black robe with a red chain slung over his shoulders and a large sword balanced on his right shoulder.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Anime: Bleach**

**Specialty: Slicing and dicing**

The third was a young man with pink hair who was wearing a black jacket with a gold zipper and trim. His right sleeve was a full sleeve, while his left arm was bare. He wore a pair of sandals and white puffy pants.

**Natsu Dragneel**

**Anime: Fairy Tail**

**Specialty: Burning things with Fire Magic**

The fourth was a man wearing an orange jumpsuit with black shoulders. He had spiky blond hair with a black headband.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Anime: Naruto Shippuden**

**Specialty: Ninjutsu and punching things, but mostly punching things.**

"Where did they go?" Luffy asked as he stepped forward and put a hand over his eyes.

"I don't know…" Ichigo said, walking forward.

Natsu crouched down and began to sniff. "I got something." He said, leading them away toward the spot where the soldiers were hiding.

They all waited calmly, trying not to move in case it gave them away. A sudden explosion drew the attention of the group and they ran off in search of the source. The other three soldiers waited for a minute to see if they were gone. Alcatraz appeared across the street from them, and approached slowly.

"Nice work." Chief said as the team managed to extricate themselves from the rubble.

Alcatraz nodded.

"We need to move, this area isn't safe." Chief said as he began to walk along the street.

"Where are we going?" Isaac asked as he followed.

"Don't know. We just need to get out of the city."

The group walked for hours before they eventually found themselves in the outer limits of the city. Chief signaled them to fan out to keep surprises to a minimum. They made their way out of the city and arrived in a forested area. Chief grouped the squad up together in the trees and they converged on him.

"First things first, we need to find a shelter." Chief said. "The mountains seem to be a defendable location."

The squad made their way through the trees silently, and as they arrived night had settled in. The four of them entered a cave and sat down on the rocks.

"Right, we need to collect food and water, and see if we can find our enemies base." Chief said.

Marcus nodded as he looked around the cave.

Suddenly a large blast rocketed into the sky, a red flash blasted in the air for everyone to see.

"Announcement to all participants: A new team has arrived." Anotah's voice echoed across the world.


	2. Guns, Swords, and Super Strength

Team Survival  
Chapter 2: Guns, Swords, Super-Strength

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved except Anotah, or any of the worlds referenced except Cursare

Alcatraz and company were camped out in a mountain cave, they had no idea where there enemies were. Chief looked up from their small campfire and stared out of the cave mouth.

"Alcatraz, your suit picked up on anything yet?" he asked.

The man appeared as his suit disengaged its camouflage. "Nothing." He replied, "I haven't seen anything of the other two teams since yesterday."

Chief nodded; yesterday they'd encountered the new team that had been added to the fight a week ago. It consisted of a young boy with spiky brown hair, a muscular man who wielded a large axe, another teenager with blond hair and what seemed to be cybernetic limbs and an adult man wearing iron armor and fur clothes that carried around an assortment of medieval weapons.

"What should we do Chief?" Isaac asked, looking up from the fire at him.

"We need to move, we've been here too long." Chief said, "But we don't know anything about this planet."

"So?" Marcus asked, "We just get off our lazy asses and move. Not too difficult."

Chief turned his attention to the lightly-armored man who had been forced onto their team.

"Not too difficult? We could die out there and the other teams wouldn't even need to find us." Alcatraz said, "You should try doing a scouting run in this place. The whole forest is crawling with monsters that would eat your bullets for breakfast."

Marcus scoffed before turning his head to look away from the rest of them.

"Chief has a point though, we've been sitting here too long, and it's only a matter of time before one of the other teams finds us."

Chief stood up and made his way toward the cave mouth, grabbing the assault rifle from his back he held it at the ready as he crouched down to look at the land below.

"What do you see?" he asked Alcatraz.

"Nothing in bio or heat vision… we're clear for two miles." He said.

Chief nodded, "Let me know if that changes, and keep an eye out for cover and flanking positions along the paths. I want to be ready to move in five."

"Understood sir." Alcatraz continued to scan the area periodically.

Chief back to the fire and began to stamp it out with his boot. "We're leaving in five minutes; make sure you have what you need." He told Marcus and Isaac.

Isaac stood up and walked to the back of the cave, grabbing the materials he'd scrounged from the local area and the few weapons he'd crafted with them. He readied his plasma cutter and walked to the cave mouth. Marcus waited until it was almost time to go before standing up and approaching the cave mouth. Chief looked to Alcatraz who gave the all-clear. They slid down from the mountain cave and began to move silently through the trees. Alcatraz engaged his cloaking mode and scouted on ahead.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, with Luffy's group. Luffy sat down on the ground and sighed in relief.

"Finally, a chance to rest." He said.

Ichigo had been looking ahead, but glanced down at his straw-hatted companion. "I didn't know you were that tired Luffy." He said.

"I don't see why we're moving so much…" Natsu said as he and Naruto caught up, "I haven't smelled anything off since yesterday."

Ichigo and Luffy looked at him as spoke, "I know, but we still need to keep moving. It'd be a bad idea for us to get caught in a cave or something like those soldier guys were." Ichigo said.

Their minds flashed back to the incident yesterday where they'd watched the soldiers hold off the newest team by firing down on them from the cave they'd been hiding in. They had been watching from the trees while the group of super-humans tried to approach.

They flashed back to the present and sighed, "Look, we just need to get out of here and wait until everything settles down. When we're the last two teams left standing we'll move in and wipe out the opposite group, finish the battle, and head home." Ichigo told them.

"Sounds like a plan, but how will we know when we're the last two teams?" Naruto asked.

"I assume that nutcase Anotah will announce it or something." Ichigo said, "Come on, we've taken a long enough break."

He started walking again and Luffy groaned as he got up and followed Natsu and Naruto continued on quietly.

At the same time, in the first city, with the new team:

The large, muscular man sat down in a chair they'd found in one of the buildings.

"I don't see how you can be so calm about this Eddie." The brown-haired boy said.

"No sweat Sora, I've led dudes before. I'll get us through this." Eddie replied, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes, putting one in his mouth he lit it and looked back at his team. He'd asked each of them to tell him what they could do and as far as he could tell he had one of the most versatile teams in this competition.

**Team Super-Human: A team comprised of normal humans with special powers.**

**Eddie Riggs**

**Power: Demon-blood and roadie skills- He can also wield an axe, which is odd because he's never touched one before.**

**Sora**

**Power: Keyblade wielder- allows access to all kinds of magic and special techniques.**

**Edward Elric**

**Power: Alchemy- allows him to analyze, deconstruct, and reconstruct something into just about anything else.**

**Dovahkiin (Dragonborn)**

**Power: The Voice- Using a mystic and ancient power he can release shouts of varying effects to harm his enemies. He also can fight with medieval weaponry of all kinds.**

"You better, I need to get back to my brother Alphonse." Edward told him with a glare before looking back out the window.

They were currently situated in a tall, tower-like building that they assumed had been a hotel at one point.

Sora looked around before sitting in a chair next to Eddie. The Dovahkiin remained standing next to the door; his arms crossed over his chest a shield on his left arm. He also had a steel sword on his right hip.

The Shooters were currently moving through the woods. Being careful not to alert anyone or anything to their presence. Chief looked around and spotted Isaac moving past a tree and Marcus walking through the woods without a care. Alcatraz had remained cloaked up front and scouting ahead, occasionally they saw him when he stopped to let the energy in his suit recharge. After three hours of non-stop travel the group emerged from the trees into a large open plain. The ground sloped down toward a black lake resting in the middle of the area.

"Alcatraz, you picking anything up?" Chief asked.

"Nothing but bugs Chief, area looks safe."

"Stay in position and keep an eye on us. We'll check out the lake."

A light flashed on Chief's heads-up display meaning Alcatraz heard him and understood. Chief signaled Isaac to move up on him and for Marcus to spread out to their right a few feet away. They spread out and moved toward the lake. Things were eerily quiet as they approached the black water; nothing seemed to move except the trio. They stopped by the water's edge and looked into the ink-thick waters.

"I can't see anything." Isaac said.

"Same here, this just looks like some poisonous shit." Marcus added.

Chief knelt down and cupped his hands under the water's surface. Bubbling in the middle of the lake started and Chief's reactions kicked in. He leapt to his feet with incredible speed as Isaac and Marcus stepped back. Chief brought his Assault Rifle up and looked at the bubbling spot. Isaac brought his plasma cutter up and Marcus raised his lancer. A large horned head appeared from beneath the water's surface, following it was a large body with two small eyes and a large maw full of razor sharp teeth. The creature's hide looked like ink, but they could tell it was extremely thick. When it finished rising out of the water it looked at them with two completely white eyes and screamed at them, a haunting sound that left a quiver in their very souls.

"That's a fucking Leviathan!" Marcus shouted when it stopped screaming.

"A what?" Isaac asked.

"A Leviathan, hard to kill, we've lost hundreds of COGs to these things, but this one's different."

"Chief, I'm picking up some thermal readings heading your direction, looks like the new group." Alcatraz said to him over com.

"Fall back." Chief said, turning to leave.

A large black tentacle of the black water reached out of the lake and wrapped around Chief's ankle, he attempted to pull away but it seemed too strong.

Marcus lifted his lancer and fired three rounds into it, with a shriek it let go and fell back into the lake. Isaac noticed a group of figures emerging from the water, humans with blue skin carrying shovels and spades. He lifted his plasma cutter and shot a few rounds, taking off their arms and finally their heads, but they still advanced on him.

"What the hell?" he shouted as he began to fire rapidly into their bodies, some of them began to drop after a few rounds.

A single shot tore through the air past the trio and dropped one of the figures by blowing a hole through its chest.

Alcatraz's confirmation light lit up on Chief's HUD, signaling he had them covered.

"Retreat, get to the trees." Chief said, lifting his rifle and firing a few rounds at another black snaking tentacle.

The trio turned on the spot, already half stepping back toward the trees. They sprinted away from the lake and had just disappeared behind the shrubbery when Team Superhuman appeared. Eddie immediately recognized the blue-skinned figures that had appeared from the lake.

"What are they doing here?" he asked.

Sora rushed past him, his keyblade held with both hands and off to his right.

"Hold up Sora! Don't charge at them!" Eddie called.

A new figure emerged from the water, a woman dressed in a bridal gown, the veil still covering her face, an umbrella. A large, black raincloud appeared over her head and she followed the other figures toward Sora. As the rain touched his face he felt his body become heavy.

"What's… going on?" he asked a note of struggle in his voice.

Eddie reached for the guitar on his back and played a long series of notes in rapid succession. The metal tone resonated in the air and the setting sun appeared through the gray clouds that always surrounded Cursare. The weight disappeared from his body and he grinned before charging the enemy. Eddie played three more notes as Edward and the Dragonborn rushed to help Sora, the Dragonborn drew his sword as Ed clapped his hands and put them to the ground, blue lightning formed up around his body as a spear appeared. He grabbed the black, metal handle and aimed the head at the nearest Gravedigger. Eddie finished his solo, Sora's Keyblade, the Dragonborn's sword, and Edward's hands and spear began to pulsate with an orange and yellow glow. Eddie put his guitar away on his back and charged forward with the rest of them, brandishing his axe above his head he shouted.

"You guys are with me!"

The group fell in on Eddie as he led the charge, approaching the nearest blue-skinned figure he leapt into the air, putting both hands on the handle of his battle-axe, slicing through the figure.

"Who are these guys Eddie?" Sora asked.

"The Drowning Doom, but what they're doing here I don't know." He said as he sliced another one with a one-handed strike, "The guys are called Gravediggers, basic infantry, not too tough. The woman on the other hand is a Bride, she's all messed up and her sadness bums you out, makes you slow and depressed. These are only two of the basics, there's a third one, but let's not worry about them yet."

He ran forward and slid onto his knees, strumming on his guitar and releasing two trails of fire as he slid into the Bride and sent her flying. The Leviathan reached down with ones of its tentacles and grabbed Eddie. He immediately began swinging his axe as best he could, aiming at the tentacle that bound him.

Sora looked up to see his leader was in trouble, he aimed the keyblade tip at the beast's appendage "Freeze!" A small blue crystal ball shot out of the end of Sora's keyblade, the ball flew through the air, slowed, and then split apart into seven different orbs that blossomed into crystal flowers made of ice when they hit the Leviathan's tentacle. The whole thing froze over and Eddie's skin turned blood red as he used some of his demon strength to break free. Spreading his wings he glided down to the others and turned to see more Drowning Doom emerging from the lake.

"There's too many, we need to fall back." He said.

The Dragonborn stepped forward and brought his head back, "Fus Ro Dah" A large, purple shockwave sent the Drowning Doom flying through the air, ripping off limbs and other body parts. The Leviathan lifted out of the water slightly before crashing back down into the lake's surface stunned for a moment.

"Go, go, go!" Ed shouted, wheeling his arm back toward the trees.

The others took off past him, Ed waited until everyone was gone before turning and taking off with them into the trees.

The Shooters team was still sitting in the trees as they watched the whole battle. Chief turned away from the lake and signaled his team to move. Marcus was the last to leave as he watched the Drowned Leviathan disappear under the black water's surface.

Luffy and the others had stopped in their tracks; they were currently standing on top of a hill in the middle of the forest. The hilltop was barren, just more a pile of solid rock than dirt. They were listening to the sounds of what they assumed was a battle. They noticed when the sky suddenly changed from the standard cloudy overcast to the bright sunset that lasted only a few minutes before disappearing again.

"What was that?" Naruto asked Natsu who was sniffing the air.

"I smell a large amount of scents, the strongest smells like bad meat." Natsu said.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked, looking at the young Dragonslayer.

"I don't know, the other two teams are there though, it's about a mile away from our current position." Natsu indicated the direction by pointing his finger southward.

"Good, that gives us a bearing of where we are." Ichigo said.

"If the other teams are within a mile of us, we should move, fast." Luffy said.

Ichigo nodded and looked at Naruto. "You're supposed to be a ninja right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Alright, scout ahead, stay quiet. We'll need a signal for something coming up…" Ichigo looked around at the group.

Naruto put his fingers together in a + shape "Shadow Clone Jutsu" A second Naruto appeared in a cloud of smoke.

The others looked at the twin Narutos with slight looks of surprise.

"I'll just send a clone back to tell you guys if anything happens." Naruto said.

The second Naruto nodded before disappearing in another cloud of smoke.

"Let's move." Ichigo said, turning to leave.

Naruto leapt over their heads and into the forest below. They continued along a path they made through the forest, following Natsu's sense of smell which they used to track Naruto. Hours went by as the group made their way through the forest. Eventually they arrived in a clearing where they found Naruto staring with a look of awe. Before them was a large, red building. Formed from what looked like rings of rooms stacked on top one another.

"What is this place?" The group asked, looking around the clearing for any other structures.

"This is Hokage Tower…" Naruto said, "This is a building from my hometown before it was destroyed…"

The trio looked at their companion with surprise. "Then what's it doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know…" Naruto said, "But I know it's safe. We can stay here for the night. It's starting to get dark."

The group nodded as Naruto led the way inside. They traveled through a series of dark hallways, getting acquainted with the building's structure and what rooms were what. They stopped their search when Naruto showed them a sleeping quarters with four bunks inside. Naruto took the one closest to the door and they all went to sleep. The Shooter team were camping out in a small grove of trees that had been hollowed out by something, Alcatraz was on first watch.

Team Super-human had returned to the city. Back to their hotel building and were currently sleeping peacefully in the only intact room.

Anotah meanwhile was wandering the streets when the backpack began to writhe around on his back. He grinned as he put the bag on the ground. Backing up the flap opened and released four more figures; The first was a man-like figure that was slightly hunched over, it stood up and looked at Anotah.

"Where am I?" he asked, Anotah recognized him immediately, the four-hinged jaw and the long, two fingers gave him away.

"The world of Cursare." Anotah replied, "I have a mission for you by the Great Ones… Arbiter."


End file.
